Bringing Back the Dead
by Ipallozo
Summary: Joey's best friend is coming back from England after a year from being away. What will happen when he finds out she's completely changed? And for what reason? Did something happen while she was in England? What will Bakura do? Better summary inside..more


Hey, Ippalozo here, okay this will be the first time I put a story on FF....hopefully not the last. I guess it depends upon how many peeps review....bad or good I wanna here em'.

Summary: Joey's best friend Michelle Tasuki left about a year ago to go live with her dad in another country. Basically she comes back but as a totally different person. She doesn't seem to act like her old self. Anyways you know how Yugi, Bakura, and Marik have a yami...well so does Michelle...she is Cleopatra the 7th...you know the one who had like a thousand husbands. This might not have anything to with anything....but "back in the day" she was married to the Pharoah (Yami). But Bakura her servent gone evil was also in love with her. Bakura ended up killing the Pharoah for her love..which she blindly gave to him. Oh, yea, and there is also a chick in here named Linnel..she HATES Cleopatra. Linnel was in love with Bakura and was jealous that he loved Cleo...so that's how it goes.

Summary Extras: Linnel is a girl named Linn's yami.

Cleo's other husbands: Julius Caeser (Pegasus) Mark Antony (Duke)

Oh yes and of course I don't own Yugioh..but Michelle is mine and Linn is a friend of mine's so don't steal or you will feel the wrath of YAOI! (Or perhaps......Excel)

Joey's POV

**Chapter 1 : Bringing Back the Dead**

I can't really remember how long it had been, a year, a year and a month, it kinda slipped my mind. She kinda slipped my mind. It was about a week ago when her mom told me. She sounded as she usually did, but I could tell she was gettin' kinda choked up when she explained. I can still remember her words, "Joey, my daughter's coming back from England." Michelle was coming back. I don't really remember exactly how I felt, I think I smiled. And I think I was in a way shocked too. See, Michelle's parents are divorced, her mom's a painter and her dad's an author, so she usually gets a lot of inspiration from them. Her dad is usually so busy with conventions and traveling that he never has time for her. But finally he took a year or so off from writing so Michelle could go and visit him. I only got two calls from her. She talked about her new school and her new friends and after that she didn't call anymore. I couldn't call her, it was long-distance. She never really told me her dad's address so I couldn't write her either, but I wanted to.

I believe that after a few months it was kinda normal that Michelle wasn't around. And I think I spent my Michelle-free days not even thinkin' about her. Hell, when her mom told me that she was comin' back, I almost had to had to try and remember who it was, and I knew if Michelle found out I almost forgot about her she'd kill me. Michelle's a big tom-boy, pretty but boyish, I guess that's why I'm best friends with her. And I guess that's why I'm here now with Miss Tasuki at the airport, waitin' for her waitin' for Michelle.

I have a big sign in my hand that say's welcome home. Her mom made it but she wanted me to hold it, said that it would mean more comin' from me. I look at the clock above plastered on the overhead wall it says 3:03 p.m. Michelle's plane arrives at 3:05 p.m. I know it'll feel weird when she approaches me but soon it'll be like old times. I feel myself breaking into a sweat, feeling kinda nervous, like a first date or somethin'. I'm just excited.

"Flight 3-23 has arrived."

I look up as the intercom explains this, and I realize this is her flight. I feel my foot nervously rap the floor, her mom gently touches my arm and smiles. I guess reassuring me that it's okay.

People are starting to come out now, leisurely bending down to grab their luggage. Holding the sign in my left hand to run through my hair to calm myself. An Arabian man passes then a bleached blond, there she is, it's Michelle! As she walks toward us I notice she's changed a lot. She cut her hair just below her ears, she's wearin' make-up, and a plaid mini-skirt , but hey, she's also wearin' that Nike shirt I bought her last year for her birthday. My heart beats hard against my chest, it's a weird feelin', I think it's the feelin' I used to get around Mai, but the thought quickly goes away as Michelle smiles showing all her pearly whites. I laugh at this she looks kinda cute. But for some reason eyes look kinda sad.

"Thanks Joey."

Her voice interrupts my last thought as I hold up the sign in front of my face grinnin' like a fool. Her mom embraces her hard, and I think I saw a tear in her eye. I've never seen Michelle cry before, she looks so girly, and kinda helpless. It's my turn now, I lean forward to give her a huge bear hug, kinda mad at myself for not thinkin' of her those days that I was by myself.

"Did you have a good time with your father?" Her mom asked with a gentle slightly jealous smile.

"Yea, he was great." she simply answers.

Her voice is really nice, it's different, softer. I've never heard her sing before, but with this new voice of hers I bet she could beat Jessica Simpson.

"I've missed you." I say slightly lying.

I mean how could you miss somebody you nearly forgot?

"Same here." she says smiling again. I like that smile.

"Come on you two, time to get in the car." her mom says pushing us as she takes Michelle's bags, and I take one too.

When we reach the car just to be funny I open the door for her, cuz I know how much she hates being treated like a lady. But when I do this she just smiles again and gets into the car. Scratching my head in confusion I close the door for her and hurry to the other side to get in.

"What's with you?' I hear myself saying as I shut the car door behind me.

She looks at me and shrugs. "What do you mean?" she asks.

Wow, her voice is so beautiful, my heart's rupturing from it. After a moment I realize she's still staring at me. And quickly I tell her my reason. She gently laughs and smirks. But it's not one of her usual sassy smirks, it's more feminine and understanding.

"I just don't have a problem with it anymore." she simply explains as she turns toward the window. I just stare at her in awe. My mouth partly open I quickly shut it and look out my side of the window, confused at the moment.

15 minutes have passed and the car is silent. I don't like it. We're usually so talkative when we're together and after a year you'd think we'd have a lot to say. But it's like she's not even paying attention to me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

My mind slips from Michelle to Cleopatra. I wonder how she dealt with living away from Yami and Bakura. I can just see it now, as soon as Bakura sees Michelle is back he'll probably go back to his old games of pushing her against the wall and kissing her. He only does it to get Cleopatra to come out. He's too flirtatious. But he claims he feels nothing for Michelle. And Linnell, she was gettin' along great without Cleo, had Bakura all to herself. I guess it'll be back to old cat and mouse games.

Yami'll definitely be happy, he's been lonely.

My mind slowly drifts back to Michelle, I mean, I have so many questions for her.

What school did you go to? Did ya get a boyfriend? What have ya done this whole time? And, did ya get me anything?

Tomorrow I'm plannin' on taking Michelle to Yugi's. Everyone gonna be there, even Kaiba. It'll be a big welcomin' party. Everyone misses her, well kinda anyway. Her mom invited me to spend the night, she said it would be good for me and Michelle to catch up. But the way it's goin' now, our catchin' up is gonna be awkward.

"I heard your spending the night."

My eyes shoot open as the silence is broken by a sweet melancholy voice. I turn and end up looking directly into her eyes. Michelle's icey purple orbs. I look at her dumbfounded for a moment, then slowly nod.

Why am I acting like this?

"It'll be fun.' she says as her eyes close and she smiles.

This is not Michelle, it can't be, where's my video game playing buddy? Where's the girl who's ten times stronger than me?

I think to myself I should be disappointed, shouldn't I? But I'm not cuz for some reason I'm attracted to this Michelle. This Michelle who doesn't seem to act nearly as boyish anymore. I smile back like a total goof. "Yea, it will be fun." I reply

Before I know it we're at her house and from the looks of it it's gettin' late. I guess it's good thing I brought my stuff over earlier.

I help her with her bags and we go inside. Wow, I haven't come in here since Michelle left her house. It's still as huge as I remember it. The furniture looks like it been rearranged. This was like my second home before she left me.

Hah, before she left me, I sound like some ex-boyfriend. I walk up the stairs behind Michelle to her room. Her room was my favorite room cuz it has a balcony, that way I could sneak in in the middle of the night and we would talk for hours. I wonder if we'll still do that?

I was so used to her not being here, that now it's heart-wrenching that she's come back. I didn't realize how much I've missed her. I'm laughing hard now cuz she threw herself to her bed. I can tell she really misses her room. I've missed her room too. Especially her big screen TV. I sound so selfish.

She's softly pressing her face in her pillow, and I can't help but sigh. She's so different, so more like a girl now. Not too girly, but still.

I take a seat in her red velvet chair, the one I've flopped down on so many times before. Its almost like deshavoo. She sits on the edge of her bed leaning down to open her luggage. Rummaging through it she pulls out what kinda looks like a DVD case. Suddenly she throws the case a t me. I slightly jump as I catch it.

"I got it for you." she says as I look down at what I've just caught.

It's Tekkan 4, the game I begged her to buy me before she went away, but I bought it with my own money when she was gone. But I'm not gonna tell her that. "Wow, thanks Michelle." I say half-excitedly.

"I realize you probably already have it.' she states.

My eyes widen. "No, I don't have it." I lie.

She laughs softy. "Open it."

I shrug and do what she says. My eyes brighten when I see it. "Oh my god!"

"You like it? It's Cowboy Bebop the game, it just came out in England.'

"This is awesome!" I say happily.

"I know how much you like that show.'

I gently put down the game grasping her hand and pulling her into my arms, embracing her fully.

But during this time, even though my embrace is a thank you, I feel something more.

I hadn't noticed before but her hair smells like rose hips and lavender and she's wearing a strong perfume. The smell is almost nostalgic. At the moment I wish her hair was longer so I could press my face in it. I slowly pull away from her reluctantly. She smiles weakly. I can tell she's tired.

It's obviously jet-lag.

"Maybe you should go get some rest.' I tell her gently pushing her on the bed.

She yawns slightly. "Guess your right, I'm sorry Joey, we can talk more tomorrow." And for the first time ever she kisses me, on the cheek, but kisses me none-the-less. I don't understand but I smile anyway.

I watch as she changes into her night wear. She never minded, and I guess she doesn't mind now either. I've always known she had a nice figure, but for some reason I like the way the light

hits the top of her breasts. Usually I'd tell her this just to make her laugh and give me some smart-ass comeback, but right now I just want to keep it tom myself.

She slips on her pajama pants and a big Addidas shirt and gets into bed.

"I hope you won't be lonely Joey?"she says as she places her comforter over her.

"Naw, ya still got some room under there?"

She rises an eyebrow and laughs holding up the comforter for me.

I literally jump into bed with her.

"You know I miss doin' this.' I say to her pulling the large blanket over myself.

"Me too.' she replies as she claps her hands together and the lights go out.

We say our good nights as we used to do. And she drifts off to sleep as I stare at nothingness. I know I should sleep but for some reason laying next to her now makes me feel a little nervous. I can tell I feel a little differently for her now though I don't wanna admit. I turn to get in a more comfortable position as I realize I'm facing her. My mouth goes slack and eyes grow wide at the site in front of me. The moon, coming from her balcony doors, is directly on her. And I swear in this moonlight her lips are glistening. I can't. I loom away only to look back again. She's so beautiful. Never before had I felt this strong for her. Knowin' me it's probably my hormones or somethin' all whacked out. But even though I'm right here I'm still missing her, I want her in y arms. Oh god, and maybe the reason her lips are shining is because they're for me.

Geez, I sound like some bad poet durin' writers block, no, wait, that's an author, dammit I'm so whacked right now.

But it's been 30 minutes and she _is_ asleep, perhaps I should, it wouldn't hurt anything. I start to lean over her, eyeing the features in her face. Her shining lips lightly parted, for me, I am hoping. And before I can stop my self my lips are pressing against hers. And that's all I'm doing is letting my lips touch hers, that's all I want, not letting in my tongue or passionate kissing, just the soft warm feeling of Michelle's lips. That's it. I might be perverted but that's with other girls, one's that don't matter. Michelle is my best friend, her warmth at the moment gives me enough.

I let my lips press further, pushing a little harder on hers no where near hurting her though. I don't want to pull them away, but then her eyes flutter and I jet away quickly turning away from her as fast as possible. I lay in silence for a moment fingering my lips. Hearing her soft breaths intertwining with my own raspy breathing.

God, I'm stupid, what if she would have woken up? What would I say to her? Oh, I know 'Hey Michelle for some reason out of the blue I turned over and our lips met.' Yea, like that could explain the reason I was hovering over her. Please say she didn't wake up. I turn to see for myself. I sigh in relief, she's still asleep.

Hope ya like the first chappie....please review. I already typed the second cahppie but I'm not gonna put it up until i at least get...5...yes..5 reviews...the next chappie is supposed to be pretty funny too. If you would like to contact me about the story line I created for Michelle/Cleopatra or Linn/Linnel.....my e-mail is and peace out!


End file.
